


we can run down the streets with stars in our eyes

by 27dis



Series: SamBucky Bingo [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Wilson, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Omegaverse, Relationship Negotiation, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: “You do realize what you just did confirmed whatever this is between us, right?”“You do realize that I had courted you for ages, right?”"Now, that's stupid."Or;Sam realizes that maybe (t)his alpha is different after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	we can run down the streets with stars in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For SamBuckyBingo.  
> Square filled: A/B/O  
> Check my SBB card [here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddun80z-4b633a04-8089-4c3a-bf91-6725dd69194b.jpg/v1/fill/w_803,h_995,q_70,strp/picsart_04_12_01_27_04_by_irinaakiya_ddun80z-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTU4NyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2Q3NTU0ZmNiLTU3M2EtNDc1Yy05NjAxLWVmOWNmZGMyNWFmM1wvZGR1bjgwei00YjYzM2EwNC04MDg5LTRjM2EtYmY5MS02NzI1ZGQ2OTE5NGIuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.qwYXu4wyTdxCjUP19W7PYidm_PySYcphJKWvsDObu4o) !
> 
> Happy passover day, everyone! How are you doing? This whole thing that is going around right now may sucks, but that's what fanfictions are for right? I have to admit I spent time less on AO3 though. I haven't check inbox and comments. Maybe soon. Class is kicking my ass, but I'm quiet fine handling it.
> 
> Btw, I might do another A/B/O dynamics fic about Sam and Bucky, like, an expansion rom this fic. This concept has been going around in my head for a while. So why not write it, right?
> 
> The title is from Unpredictable by 5 Seconds of Summer!  
> English is not my first language, any grammatical and vocabulary mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for any other mistakes that you might find in this story.

So, going to the lobby of the tower at night in the middle of fall was something Sam-—or anyone—shouldn’t do. One of the agents there had warned him. At night, the wind got harsher and colder, making Sam regret not bringing his jacket outside. But it was his routine by now, to take a break from the tower and alphas, and just stood outside, letting the orange light from the lamp beside him draped to his face.

It had been nice, being an avenger.

The offer had been four years ago, but it still felt like it was yesterday. Sam had been worried about how he would handle that many alphas in a room, something he hadn’t been in a situation before. Most of them had went for a scent suppressants though, not wanting their second gender disturbed their line of work. Being a beta was a convenient thing because it meant that he don’t have to go for one. Other than that, Sam had worried that the team would look down upon him, being a beta and all.

They didn’t, wouldn’t, never.

Sam smiled at the thought. They had had a heart to heart moment when he had joined, discussing about him being a beta. It went surprisingly well, _too well_.

“Hey."

Sam turned his head, surprised to hear someone else in this time, at the lobby. It was Bucky and his stupid alpha scent.

Bucky didn’t want to take suppressants, marking that moment as something he would do if he had a choice as the Winter Soldier. The team didn’t complain, of course. Who would? But his scent has been bugging Sam ever since.

It was nice.

“So this is where you usually go at this time,” Bucky said, taking a spot beside Sam, leaning on the glass fence behind him. He said it as if he had been searching for Sam—and maybe he did but Sam didn’t dare to hope. “The view is beautiful, huh?” He flashed a charming smile to Sam, the smile that reached his eyes.

_Yeah, but you hadn’t even look at the view,_ thought Sam. Until he understood what Bucky meant.

The alpha was looking at him, while talking about the view.

_Sam_ was the view.

Sam could feel his face warmed up because of that, silently grateful that his skin tone was darker, meaning that his blush wouldn’t be visible to anyone, because if he could, he would, right now.

Seeing the moment it struck to Sam, Bucky had smirked, knowing fully well of what he had done.

This was a thing that had been going on between them for a while now. Sam couldn’t protest, _didn’t_ protest, because, honestly, it was nice. Just like everything Bucky was.

He sensed that Bucky felt the same for him too. The alpha was the first one to make a move after all. Sam had been oblivious at first, translating his moves as friendly ones. It wasn’t, apparently.

But it couldn’t be right.

A beta could never have an alpha.

_“They always disappoint.”_ Suddenly, he was eight years old again, standing near the doorway, looking at his mother spacing out after his dad left for good. She had stood up with shaky movements, turning towards him slowly. _“Don’t ever dream about it, Sam. Alphas, they are out of reach.”_

When he met Bucky, he wondered if it was true, a warning to him in this situation.

He hoped it wasn’t.

“So,” Bucky continued, still smirking, “what are you doing in here? Running away?”

It was meant to be a joke, Sam knew, but it was somewhat true. So he mumbled, “Maybe.”

Bucky gave him an understanding smile. His smirk gone and he fixed his posture and moved an inch closer to Sam, providing comfortable warm to him. Sam moved closer a bit too and they didn’t talk about it.

“Is this because of today mission?”

Bucky had always hit the mark. Sam flinched at the mention of the mission. Bucky seemed to noticed it because he put his flesh hand on top of Sam’s arm, comforting.

“Sorry,” whispered Bucky, moving his hand up and down a bit.

“Not your fault,” Sam replied, still mumbled. “Not everyone’s fault, really.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded faintly, agreeing with him.

It was such a shit mission. Not exactly bad, but _bad_. They were ambushed from the air. Tony and Rhodey was lucky enough to get to the land safely.

Highlight _safely_. Sam didn’t.

He was glad, no extremely happy, that Thor had been there to catch him at the last second so that the impact wasn’t fully distributed to Sam. Thanks to Thor, Sam didn’t end up with that many broken bones and a concussion. He remembered the team fussed about it after the mission ended, worried about him, especially Bucky.

Sam offered him a smile, suddenly feeling warm inside because of the memory. Bucky seemed to realize that too, giving a smile back.

“Thank you,” Sam said, didn’t dare to see Bucky in the eyes longer than that, shifting his stare to the view in front of him again.

“Thank you for what? I wasn’t the one that saved you, thank Thor.”

“I know.” Sam smiled a bit, still aware of Bucky’s hand lingering on his arm. He didn’t take it away. Sam didn’t want him to take it away.

“I mean for worrying about me and being here.”

Bucky’s smile got wider and brighter at that, if such thing was possible. Sam couldn’t look away this time, enjoying the moment.

“Of course, Sammy.” Bucky flashed the smile at him and it made Sam felt things he shouldn’t. “How could I not? Are you okay right now?”

“Shoulders a bit sore, but everything else is pretty much alright.”

At that point, Sam just realized how close their faces were. Bucky had changed his positions into something like Sam, leaning close to the glass fence, heading to the view. Their shoulders were bumping and their arms were aligned together. Silence suddenly washed over the two, gazing into each other’s eyes with little smiles on their faces.

Sam noticed many things being that close to Bucky’s face but he noticed one thing stood up, like always.

His scent.

Sam had always liked Bucky’s scent. It was rich to his nose, something close to a rosemary and thick syrup, something that made his head dizzy with calm. Usually, alphas’ scent always had been a kick to his ass, sharp at his nose, and even sometimes too intense for him. That’s partly why he was relieved to find most of the Avengers wore suppressants. But Bucky’s was different. Something he had never found in alphas before.

It was intoxicating.

So being this up close with the alpha, making eye contacts with him, made Sam weak in the knees. Bucky’s gaze was tender and full of what Sam had hoped was love.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Bucky’s mouth ended up in his temple, kissing softly at the skin there. Sam had been shocked from the sudden contact, but his body immediately relaxed at his touch.

“You are spacing out, doll,” Bucky smiled softly at him, his hands _slowly, ever so slowly_ , moved to caressed his cheek in a circular, soothing motion. “’m worried for a second there.”

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, sounded out of breath. His mouth slightly agape and his brown eyes met blue ones. He saw the smile in his eyes before hearing the chuckle coming out of Bucky’s mouth.

“Don’t be,” he whispered, moving close to Sam to kiss his temple lightly again. “Your expression was cute.”

Sam was _not_ a romantic man. He had a few relationships in the past, sure, but he wasn’t really the romantic type. He wasn’t the type to do mushy stuff with his partner.

It turned out that this stuffs were kinda nice though.

“You do realize what you just did confirmed whatever this is between us, right?” Sam asked because he _had to_ ask. There was this little voice in his mouth that just screamed, _“This is a lie!”_ , inside his head over and over again. But Bucky smiled, amused, at his question. He tangled their hands together on top of the suddenly-warm bar of the fence.

“You do realize that I had courted you for _ages_ , right?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the questions, unable to stop his grin from forming in his face. “Now, that’s stupid.” Because the alpha had been so obvious at his tries of courting—it’s honestly hilarious.

Bucky let out a faint laugh before replying, “And your question isn’t? Sammy, of course I want this, ‘whatever this is between us’.”

“But! Man, you’re an alpha and I’m a—”

“—beta, I know,” Bucky interjected. “As much as I know that the sky is blue and I love you.”

The sudden declaration caught Sam off guard. The surprise must showed at his face that Bucky smiled softly at him, like he was enjoying this moment too. “I am, doll. I have had this— attraction for you since you found me. I don’t mind that I couldn’t find any omegas scent in you as my parents, family, HYDRA, had taught me to, as an alpha. I don’t mind, Sam, and the team won’t, I’m sure of it.”

The motion at his cheek didn’t stop and it made Sam’s heart beat harder, louder, faster that he was sure anyone within five mile radius could hear it.

“Seriously, Sam. The fact that you are a beta and I’m an alpha doesn’t bother me. I love you because you’re _you_ and you’re everything I love and being a beta is a part of you and I’ve learned to love it too.” Bucky’s head turned up a little bit, kissing Sam’s forehead this time and Sam smiled at the gentle gesture.

“That’s the smile I love,” teased Bucky when he saw the smile. Sam’s smile just got wider because of it and he couldn’t stop the chuckle from coming out of his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” chuckled Sam, smiling bright. He was feeling giddy because of this moment, Bucky’s soft gaze and words, his gentle touch, everything. “Just so you know, I love you back and everything.”

Bucky’s face turned into something like he had just won something and being extremely smug about it.

“I know, doll.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the smug reply, knowing well that this moment effected Bucky just the same.

“But, Bucky,” Sam said after a while of gazing into each other’s eyes like idiots, “the public won’t like this.”

“If you don’t want to share it to the public, I won’t mind.” Bucky gave him a reassuring smile. His hand that was on his cheek before moved lower to his shoulder, giving him a pat. “But if you want to be comfortable in public, sharing PDAs and all that shit, I won’t mind too.”

Sam gave this a thought. He had never got into a serious relationship after the military, especially with an alpha. Actually, no, he never got into an alpha except Riley.

_“They often disappoint.”_

No matter how hard he tried to erase that sound from his head, Sam couldn’t. Being in a relationship while he was still an avenger and the other was an avenger too would have it challenges and it scared him. But he wanted to learn with Bucky.

“I don’t mind not telling this to the public,” Sam started. Bucky gave him a small nod, a sign that he was listening and would when Sam wanted to continue. “But I don’t mind being comfortable with you in public. I want to learn, _we_ can learn together.”

Bucky gave him a grin because of that and this time Sam gave him a peck on the cheek. “We can learn to build it up until you want it in the mouth.”

Suddenly, Bucky’s grin turned into a smirk and Sam knew that something was going to happen. Before he could protest, he felt something soft against his mouth, light and tender. It stayed for another second before Bucky pulled back.

“What? Didn’t see that coming?” asked Bucky, looking like he was holding a laugh from coming out of his mouth and Sam could feel his face grew warmer.

“Cheating bastard,” Sam mumbled because he swore that his life had just been taken from him by that little move. It was welcomed with a laugh from Bucky and Sam couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Aw, you’re blushing,” Bucky said, tender and full of awe. Sam raised up his eyebrows in questions. “It’s not visible, but…”

Bucky’s index finger moved up to point at Sam’s eyes.

“…your eyes twitch…”

The fingers moved to his lips.

“...your lips quivered a bit…”

Bucky’s hand went to his chin, slightly moving Sam’s face up to connect their gaze.

“...and you are not looking at me in the eyes.”

Yes, his blush may not be visible, but his face was surely getting warmer with each passing seconds. Yes, he could see that Bucky was blushing too, but it didn’t help waith his case at all.

“Aw, you’re really blushing,” Bucky said with a smile that looked more like he was grinning. “Your lips tightened and you looked at anything other than me.” The alpha seemed like he couldn’t resist the urge to hug Sam anymore so he went for it.

“Why are you so cute?” Bucky hummed with a sing-song tune.

“You’re cuter,” came Sam’s reply, muffled by the Bucky’s shoulder.

“Nah, I’m badass.”

“Leave the ass part out of it and we’re good.”

Sam could hear Bucky snorted.

“Of course, the ass part is about you.”

“Oh, _shut up_.”

This time, Bucky truly let out a loud laugh. They pulled back from the hug, this time looking at each other in the eyes.

“You realized that the team will questioned us if we get back, right?” asked Sam, grinning. Bucky grinned back as a reaction, slinging his arm to around Sam’s neck, guiding the man back to the building.

“They already knew, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't forget to check [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis), or just search 27dis on tumblr!)


End file.
